Dark Elsa x Kristoff - Cold as Ice
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Elsa finally has given into her desire to rule over Kristoff, and rule Anna out of the picture. How will she go about it? Will her magic hold on Kristoff's heart, or will true love shine through it? We'll see about that... Dark!Elsa A.U.


I knew I couldn't hold it back for very much longer. I knew that I would finally fall back into that comfortable embrace of darkness and follow my dreams like they always say in fairy tales...

However, I follow my dreams at any costs, which seems to upset a few people. Namely my sister, and though I love her dearly, she just can't seem to stop getting in my way. It is, as though, she does it to antagonise me. It's like she wants me to 'be the bad guy' and then get all the attention again, just like when we were kids.

Of course, as a child I probably deserved it, and probably still do now. Regardless, I still will get my way this time.

He is such a lazy looking fellow, but having seen under those thick and heavy clothes, I know he's a mans of hard work and toil. It makes my stomach swoop at the thought of seeing him out on those remote lakes, hacking the thick and unforgivable ice to pieces, clean cut and perfectly aligned.

Such brute force, and yet such gentle precision, just like my powers.

He was lying back on a stool, his back against the wall and his head tilted down, his arms crossed and so were his ankles, as he napped in an upright position. Stifling a snort, I sent a rather vicious chill up his back, and then smirked at his shock.

He sputtered and gasped, leaning forward and reaching behind himself to warm his frost covered spine.

I chuckled lightly and covered my mouth, putting on as innocent a front as I could muster up. Then again, it was only in jest, so any added innocence could be said was just to add a flirtatious effect.

He glanced at me, suspiciously at first, but then, looking to the left of the room where the door was no longer ajar, he looked back and smiled, the wicked look of desire infiltrating his caramel like eyes.

I had placed that look in his eyes many weeks ago now.

"Your majesty," he greeted me, his mouth lifting up in one corner, but keeping his tone as respectful as possible.

Let us just say, there are two ways to freeze a heart, one of course being in the literal sense, such as the way I almost killed my sister. The second I recently discovered, was psychological. It was an emotional kind of hypnotism, in which I could finally steer his affections towards myself.

I nodded at him approvingly and stepped up to his still sorry posture and pushed him to an upright position once more.

He smiled and looked away, bashfully, and his cheeks reddened with that sweet and glorious heat that I have never experienced in my own face. I touched his cheek with my hand, cooling it and my heart stilled at the deep sigh he emitted as he pressed his face into my palm.

"Just came by to check up on you." I announced curtly, drawing my hand slowly off his face, flicking his chin with my fingernails and leaving a little patch of frost there.

My magic still had effect on him. His heart was still mine.

He hummed in response and stared at me, for many beats, simply looking at me. I had almost the right to feel discomforted by his silent intensity, but finally he then stood abruptly, and offered me a seat.

I chuckled softly and declined, easing him back into the seat, and then I stepped forward again, edging my way between his thick legs and leaning forward, my arms around his shoulders.

"So, how's things?" I asked him casually, almost sarcastically as I pressed into his groin with mine.

That fantastic blush returned full force to his face and he squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling sharply, "I'm just fine..." He squeaked.

I gave in a little at that point and laughed, dropping my forehead onto his collarbone and regaining my composure. He gingerly raised his hands to caress either side of my waist, and I lifted my head back up again, my game back in play.

"You look absolutely miserable." I commented, "I always hated Summer" I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me, wondering where I was going with this, but a tiny glint in his eye told me he already knew.

"How about I cool you down, Hmm?" I breathed onto his lips.

I could practically HEAR the frost further encasing his heart as he grinned wildly at me, and his hands gripped firmly onto my breasts...

"Of course, your majesty." He replied.


End file.
